An Extraordinary Family
by Pricat
Summary: Leah and Perry become parents to twin Platypi but find parenthood is a mission in itself


**A/N**

**This story was inspired by an idea I had while talking to my best friend Inyunaruto365 on Skype.**

**Leah and Perry become parents to twin platypi, Tifa and Kai Roberts, but parenthood is an new and rewarding mission that they can accomplish with help from family and friends.**

* * *

It was an normal night in Danville, but in her owner's home Leah heard the sound of baby platypi crying, making the dark brown red furred platypus female excited, getting up onto her hind legs.

A few weeks ago she'd laid an egg, making her and Perry, along with her owner Carley excited but the egg hadn't hatched in a long while but the sounds were coming from the living room, as she saw Doof there.

"Wow, they're here!" she said smiling.

Perry was rocking their kids in his teal furred arms, but they were twins, but both had dark brown red fur like their mother, but had Perry's eyes, but Doof was checking them out, but Perry would let the doctors at the O.W.C.A check them out.

"One's female but the other's male." he told them.

"I already have an name for the girl, Perry.

She should be called Tifa." Leah said.

Doof gave Perry an odd look, but the teal furred male knew why their daughter's name should be Tifa, as his wife was a huge Final Fantasy fan, but loved Tifa Lockheart.

"We should call the boy Kai, as it sounds Japanese." he told them.

Leah agreed, as it was only fair that Perry named their son, but they were rocking them to sleep, but needed to set up an nursery in the house.

He'd get Phineas and Ferb to help build it.

But both adult platypi were sleepy, after placing the infants in the basket, but fell asleep, as their tails curled around the infants, but Doof took a photo of the new family.

He had a feeling that the agency had two new recruits on their hands, but knew they'd be like their parents..

He hoped that he could be their uncle or something, as Leah thought of him as a friend.

He then headed to the guest room, to get some shut eye.

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning, but smiled watching her husband and kids sleeping, as feelings of pride and anxiwty were in her, as she went to make some coffee to wake herself up, but foubd Doof making breakfast, but saw Carley enter rubbing sleep from her eyes, as she'd heard the sound of infants crying, but hadn't been woken.

"Wow, the egg hatched, huh?" she asked Leah.

The dark brown red furred female platypus then put her translator on, so she could reply in English.

"Yes, they hatched bro.

Perry and I are the parents of twins." she said as Carley hugged her.

"Well, I think it's great, Leah.

You guys will be awesome parents to your kids.

What're their names, bro?" she told her.

"Kai and Tifa Roberts, bro." she replied.

The dark violet haired girl liked the names, and saw that they were going to the agency for a check up, but she hugged her.

"They're perfect, so there's nothing to worry about.

Let's get some breakfast, okay?" she said.

Leah agreed, as they were making pancakes, but saw Perry enter, but rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he had left their infants to sleep, as Leah handed him a coffee.

"Thanks, honey.

The babies are still asleep, which is a good thing." he told her.

Leah knew being a father was scary, but it would come easily to him, in time but their kids were worth it.

She then saw Doof making bottles of milk, as he knew infant platypi liked milk but was stunned, hearing Leah say she wanted him to be part of their family, as he smiled which stunned Perry.

"We should get going, soon." Perry said taking the bottles from Doof.

He then went to the living room, as he saw his kids awake but excited, seeing them hug him, as it made him smile.

"mORNING, YOU TWO.

it's okay. Daddy's got ya." he told them.

He saw Tifa wrap her tiny finger around the finger of his paw, as it was melting his heart, as Kai was trying to get his attention, as he laughed at his son's energy.

"It's okay, I got ya." he said feeding him too.

Leah smiled, watching Perry feed their kids, but he was laughing as she was videoing him, but Doof smiled as this was cute.

"We should get going, Perry." she told him.

She then scooped her kids up, as they were going to the agency, but Doof was staying behind, but he hoped that his niece and nephew were okay.

Leah and Perry then dtrapped them into their hovercar, as they'd gotten car seats, but Kai was loving the ride, but Tifa was quiet, but Leah had a feeling one of their kids might have her genes, but that didn't matter to her.


End file.
